Urban Dreams
by Axelanderya
Summary: UA  Sakura est en danger et son seul espoir réside en l'alliance de deux gangs rivaux. Sa vie vaut elle le prix que Sasuke doit payer afin de la retrouver?
1. Urban dreams 1 & 2

**Titre : Urban dreams  
Auteur: Axelanderya  
Genre: Schoolfic glauque.  
Disclaimer: Le monde de Naruto est la propriété de son auteur, ceci n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.  
Note : Le début de cette fic a pu être lu dans mon recueil d'OS, j'ai décidé de l'extraire aux vues du fait que quatre chapitres ce n'est plus de l'OS.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.  
**

**Urban Dreams**

Chapitre 1 : Où va le monde…

Elle était vraiment défaillante aujourd'hui, décidément il existait des jours fastes et d'autres néfastes, ce jour était néfaste, aucun doute n'était permis. Il essaya encore une fois d'avoir une image en déplaçant les deux antennes rouillées posées sur l'appareil mais rien n'y faisait, la télévision ne fonctionnait pas. D'un coup de pied rageur, il envoya l'antiquité à travers la pièce ce qui causa un fracas certain et réveilla brusquement l'occupant du lit qui ornait un coin de la pièce.

« Rendors-toi », ce ton froid et agressif, qui lui était si propre, ne souffrit d'aucune réplique, cela aurait été un signe de folie douce car quiconque osait répondre alors qu'il employait ce ton se voyait subir son courroux (et était synonyme bien souvent de séquelles à vie). Alors que sa partenaire replongeait doucement dans les bras de Morphée, apportant calme et plénitude dans la chambre par sa respiration lente et régulière, il sortit d'un tiroir une tenue de ninja, s'en vêtit rapidement et attrapa l'étui à kunaïs plein qu'il conservait toujours à portée de main. Une fois qu'il l'eut attaché, il sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver dans un couloir sombre, humide et délabré. Les quelques vitres étaient si sales qu'aucun rayon ou presque ne passait au travers des carreaux si bien qu'il était difficile de déterminer l'heure de la journée. Habitué à ces ténèbres, il se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers aussi crasseux que le couloir si ce n'était plus ; deux étages plus bas, il arriva dans ce qui fut à une époque révolue une aire de chargement de marchandises, aujourd'hui transformée en garage à véhicules motorisés, car ce qui aurait pu il y a temps s'appeler « moto » ou « voiture » était à présent si loin de la machine originale que le nom n'était plus approprié.

Le ninja qu'il cherchait se trouvait pour le moment allongé sous son véhicule, affairé à réparer les dégâts causés par diverses armes sur son précieux moyen de locomotion. Le dernier raid avait laissé ses marques…

« Tsikei ! » Une tête partiellement couverte de cambouis apparu ainsi qu'un regard interrogateur.

« Où est le butin de la semaine dernière ? »

« Dans le hangar 3 répondit Tsikei, de quoi as-tu besoin et où dois-je te l'emmener ? » Droit au but et jamais de pourquoi, il aimait ce côté de Tsikei, lui au moins obéissait sans poser de questions, de plus, il était posé et réfléchit, perspicace et réaliste, c'est pourquoi il était récemment devenu son bras droit…

« Amène-moi un téléviseur, le mien a rendu l'âme »

« Un petit vol plané y serait pour quelque chose ? » Le sourire s'effaça instantanément alors qu'il croisait le regard de son supérieur, avec un brin de déception Tsikei replongea la tête sous le véhicule alors que l'autre repartait. « Tu l'auras dans l'heure Gaara-sama»

C'était un jour comme les autres…  
Il s'éveilla, un mal de crâne intense le tenaillant, en plein milieu de la journée, les yeux bouffis et le teint pâle. Machinalement il se massa les tempes consciencieusement avant de quitter le lit mal fait les jambes branlantes, les muscles douloureux et la vue trouble. Sans y prendre garde il passa devant en se rendant dans la cuisine, échappant miraculeusement aux collisions avec les divers objets et détritus qui jonchaient le sol. Un reste de repas traînait depuis un temps indéterminé sur la table, d'un geste rapide il attrapa assiette et baguettes, avala rapidement le met et posa la vaisselle dans l'évier avant de repartir, direction la salle de bain. En repassant devant il appuya son regard sur elle avant de se détourner, non il travaillait le soir même, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Secouant la tête il accéléra son pas…

Une vingtaine de minutes après, il sortit en serviette en quête de vêtements sales mais mettables, il en trouva après quelques minutes de recherches dans sa chambre ; enfin réveillé, il jeta un coup à son environnement : tout était en désordre, sale, il était temps de se mettre à ranger, cela devenait urgent. Motivé il attrapa la première chose qu'il put, à savoir une chemise chiffonnée qui se trouvait à ses pieds et se lança dans le rangement, mais à peine eut-il commencé que déjà il regrettait, il y avait tellement à faire ; et ses yeux qui se posaient sans arrêt sur elle, posée bien en évidence sur une étagère poussiéreuse… Il lutta pendant longtemps, s'efforçant d'oublier cette attraction mais il ne tint plus, au diable l'appartement, au diable le travail, d'un geste vif il attrapa la seringue et s'injecta avec soulagement son contenu, deux heures à planer se profilaient…

C'était un jour comme les autres pour Naruto.

Il semait sur sa route des gouttes de sang qui n'étaient points à lui, le combat avait été rude, ses adversaires résistants mais la victoire n'avait fait aucun doute. Il rentrait maintenant chez lui, il n'était qu'à quelques rues et marchait à découvert, nul risque qu'on le découvre, la chaleur était telle que tout était désert et l'insécurité qui régnait dans le quartier était plus forte que partout ailleurs, renforçant l'isolement de chacun. Un tintement léger retentissait à chaque mouvement de sa jambe gauche, une bourse d'argent s'y agitait, prix des assassinats perpétrés… Enfin il arriva en bas du bâtiment, poussa la porte barrée de planches clouées et monta au troisième étage, il s'arrêta devant la deuxième porte à droite, sortit ses clés et entra.  
Si le bâtiment était insalubre, l'appartement de taille moyenne était bien entretenu, preuve d'une présence féminine régulière ; un délicat fumet s'échappait de la cuisine où du bruit se faisait entendre mais il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau dont il savait qu'un bain chaud était prêt pour lui, comme toujours. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, frais et dispo, elle l'attendait sur le seuil de la cuisine, souriante et soulagée de le voir indemne.

« Bon retour à la maison » Murmura t-elle d'une voix douce, sans un mot il s'approcha et passa devant elle, dans le but d'aller se placer à table, indifférent à sa présence si ce n'est qu'il lui prit furtivement la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans la petite pièce.

Le repas se fit en silence, lui se vidant la tête de sa matinée et se concentrant sur son bol, elle respectant son mutisme. Le premier mot ne vint qu'alors qu'ils quittaient la table.

« Très bon Hinata-chan.

-Merci Sasuke-sama »

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'enfer ? Deuxième à droite…

Elle était arrivée un peu plus tôt le matin, déjà étouffante, et n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis lors. A midi, la chaleur était telle qu'aucun être vivant ne pointait son nez hors des zones d'ombres et encore, il faisait trop chaud. Dans l'immeuble en ruine rien ne bougeait, en apparence, dans le sous-sol miteux transformé en salle d'entraînement s'affairait une dizaine de ninjas. Dans un coin, trois d'entre eux s'exerçaient à lancer des kunaï sur des cibles fixes, leurs deux voisins sur des cibles mouvantes. Une bande de gros bras comparait sa force sur une aire de lutte tandis qu'une femme les toisait d'un air supérieur… Elle balaya la pièce du regard en quête de son frère, contrairement aux autres il ne s'exerçait point, ses yeux semblaient observés chacun des ninjas mais sans se fixer sur aucun d'eux. D'un pas vif, Temari s'avança vers son cadet qu'elle rejoignit en quelques enjambées avant de se poster devant lui les bras croisés. Gaara ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle, sachant pourquoi elle était là et ce qu'elle allait bientôt demander, en effet, la question ne tarda point :

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas quitter le Zinc ? » Le Zinc, ou le quartier général du gang du sable, dirigé avec une poigne de fer par Gaara depuis « l'Evènement » comme on l'appelait.

« Alors ? » Insista Temari devant le mutisme de son chef. « Tu fais ce que tu veux mais je te rappelle que les établissements scolaires ont rouvert deux mois après l'Evènement et je tiens à aller en cours !

-Peu m'importe, tu sortiras lorsque je l'aurai décidé, d'ici là, le QG est bouclé.

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle croisa un instant le regard de Gaara, insondable comme à l'accoutumée, il tardait à répondre pour sa plus grande exaspération et s'apprêtait à l'apostropher de nouveau lorsque débarqua Kankurô, soufflant comme un phoque, auprès d'eux.

« La patrouille 2 a retrouvé le corps de Mika dans une ruelle, elle a été violée et lacérée mais la mort est due à la déshydratation, ils l'ont laissé au soleil, elle y a agonisé ».

Il avait dit cela en une respiration pour se débarrasser du problème, tout autour du trio les entraînements s'étaient stoppés, remplacés par des murmures…

« Mika morte ?

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Qui a osé ?

-Il paraît qu'ils l'ont torturée… »

Temari pour sa part était choquée, depuis l'Evènement Mika et elle étaient comme deux sœurs, sa disparition il y a une semaine avait déjà provoqué un grand bouleversement au sein du gang qui s'était cru attaqué, des rumeurs et des missives en provenance des autres gangs de la région avaient prouvé que l'appartenance à un gang spécifique n'était pas un critère de choix des victimes. Depuis toutes les jeunes femmes étaient assignées à résidence, des patrouilles étaient de plus en plus fréquemment envoyées dans toutes les zones et les discussions inter-gang intensifiées ; l'aboutissement de toutes ses actions avaient été… le néant, personne n'avait réussi à trouver la moindre information sur les agresseurs, pire encore, depuis la veille, une fille du gang de la feuille, dirigé par le ténébreux Uchiwa Sasuke, avait également disparu. Gaara avait reçu le matin même une missive de l'Uchiwa lui demandant assistance dans les recherches ainsi qu'une trêve officielle permettant la libre circulation concernant ce problème.

Gaara se leva et le silence se fit, il se tourna tout d'abord vers sa sœur et lui parla d'une voix égale : « Tu as ta réponse » puis vers la petite assemblée qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

« Comme vous le savez, on s'attaque à nous, plus précisément à nos femmes, nous ne savons pas qui, ni pourquoi alors retournez vous entraîner, nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces et de redoubler de vigilance, l'assignation à résidence ne doit être transgressée, je punirai moi-même les téméraires, est-ce clair ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de repartir sur les différents sites d'entraînement, Gaara quant à lui prit la direction de ses quartiers sous l'œil inquiet de son frère et de sa sœur. Temari se tourna vers Kankuro qui reprenait doucement son souffle :

« Tu crois qu'il a un plan ? Et cette fille du gang de la feuille, on sait quelque chose ?

-Non, Gaara échange beaucoup de courrier avec Sasuke depuis ce matin et notre chef ne fait jamais rien sans raison…

-J'espère seulement que tout va vite prendre fin… Maintenant excuse-moi, je vais aller pleurer mon amie.

-Pas de problème, mes condoléances. »

Ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce, l'un se dirigeant vers les sous-sols où se trouvaient chambres froides et morgue, l'autre monta direction sa douche et son lit, chacun la tête emplie de tourments.

La ville dévastée prenait vie alors que le soleil se mourrait, on croisait de plus en plus de monde dans la rue, des gens de toutes origines, toutes situations, seule constante : la misère. Naruto pressa le pas alors qu'il passait par l'une des grandes artères de la cité, deux ruelles plus loin, il monta un petit escalier et frappa une série de petits coups avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer précipitamment derrière lui. Dans la petite entrée il se défit de ses chaussures et pénétra dans un salon relativement propre et meublé. Une voix en provenance du fond de l'appartement l'invita à s'asseoir ce qu'il fit sans bruit, quelques minutes après apparu un homme aux longs cheveux noirs maintenus en arrières de sa tête portant un tablier noir qui lui protégeait torse et jambes ainsi que deux paquets dans les mains : l'un volumineux et paraissant lourd qui était enveloppé dans du papier marron, l'autre plus petit et léger, simplement enroulé dans deux feuilles de papier.

« Bonjour Naruto, toujours à l'heure à ce que je peux voir, tu as de la chance, je viens juste de finir l'échantillon du nouveau cocktail que m'a commandé Sasuke, j'espère qu'il en saura satisfait, si tel est le cas, dis-lui que je pourrais lui en fournir vingt kilos par semaine.

-Bonjour Neji-san, sois sûr que je transmettrai ton message.

-J'espère bien » Répondit Neji en lui tendant le plus gros des paquets que Naruto prit avec délicatesse, « j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur la formule, elle m'a donné du fil à retordre mais le résultat et me plait et ceci, il lui tendit le second paquet, c'est ta consommation pour deux semaines, si tu as mon argent…

-Tiens, répondit Naruto en sortant une enveloppe de l'une des poches de son manteau, le compte y est, merci Neji-san. Je me dois de te quitter mais nous nous croiserons sûrement bientôt, aux vues des problèmes du gang, Sasuke t'invitera probablement bientôt à sa table…

-J'ai eu quelques rumeurs de troubles en effet… A bientôt Naruto. »

Comme il était venu, Naruto repartit et Neji retourna à l'arrière, dans son laboratoire où il vérifia l'avancement de la distillation du Fly 2.0, la drogue la plus appréciée en ville dont lui seul avait la formule qui lui rapportait beaucoup, Sasuke payait bien…

Le bâtiment qui abritait le Nickel, QG du gang de la feuille était aussi laid au premier abord que le jeu de mots était mauvais ; quoiqu'il en soit, à l'intérieur, ce n'était guère mieux mais tout de même habitable, si le Rez-de-chaussée abritait les locaux de stocks divers et variés, les étages étaient réservés aux espaces communs et aux habitations sachant que plus vous étiez éminent au sein du gang, moins votre logement était petit et sale. Assis dans son bureau situé au premier étage, Sasuke relisait la missive du gang du sable qu'il venait de recevoir, Gaara lui annonçait qu'on lui avait ramené le corps de la fille disparue, tuée selon le même mode opératoire que les autres, pas la moindre trace d'indices comme d'habitude. De plus, le chef du sable n'avait pas de nouvelles de Sakura, bien qu'il ait également envoyé des patrouilles et demandait une rencontre, en ces temps troublés c'était dangereux certes mais c'était la raison pour laquelle une alliance était envisageable, et envisagée.

Décidant qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, Sasuke se leva et partit faire le tour du bâtiment, il avait à peine gagné le rez-de-chaussée qu'une Ino folle furieuse lui tomba dessus.

« Je veux partir à la recherche de Sakura !

-Je sais.

-Elle a besoin d'aide !

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas sortir ?

-Car je l'ai interdit.

-L'assignation à résidence… pff, ça n'aidera pas Sakura !

-Je sais.

-Alors laisse-moi y aller !

-Non.

-Mais…

-Non. »

Inutile de discuter, il était catégorique, Ino hurla de dépit voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire plier, et ne même pas penser à désobéir, il la tuerait sans hésitation, pire la bannirait du gang, assurance d'une mort précédée d'une longue agonie. La rage sans borne de Ino se termina dans un mur, le poing sanglant elle admit qu'elle avait besoin de calme et se dirigea vers les appartements de Sasuke où elle trouverait une oreille attentive et un peu de douceur en la personne de Hinata.

**Merci d'avoir lu ces chapitres.**

**Axel.**


	2. Urban dreams 3 & 4

**Titre : Urban dreams  
Auteur: Axelanderya  
Genre: Schoolfic glauque.  
Disclaimer: Le monde de Naruto est la propriété de son auteur, ceci n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.  
Note : Le début de cette fic a pu être lu dans mon recueil d'OS, j'ai décidé de l'extraire aux vues du fait que quatre chapitres ce n'est plus de l'OS.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.  
**

Chapitre 3 : La nuit tous les chats sont gris.

Tombe la nuit, s'éveille la cité, avant l'Evènement tout était différent.

Une pluie drue était arrivée peu après la fin du crépuscule au dessus de la cité qui s'animait, avant, lorsque se couchait le soleil se couchait la ville, maintenant les cycles climatiques, saisonniers et de vie étaient chaotiques. Là où était le désert sec et chaud s'alternaient pluies orageuses pouvant durer des mois et sécheresse dure, propre au désert, les gens vivaient la nuit de préférence mais lors des pluies plutôt la journée, bien que tout tourne au ralenti.

Cette nuit était étonnement calme, comparée aux précédentes, Gaara avait ordonné le retour au Zinc de tous, patrouilles de recherches inclues, afin de préparer l'arrivée imminente de l'Uchiwa, chef du gang de la feuille. Seuls les mandatés, ces ninjas ayant une mission bien précise (échanges d'informations, de marchandises, assassinats…) qui ne pouvait être décalée étaient autorisés à sortir, sinon blocage général. Ainsi, alors que régnait le calme en ville, le Zinc (quartier général du gang du sable) était en pleine effervescence : l'Evènement ayant coupé la plupart du réseau électrique de la ville, le QG vivait en autarcie grâce à des micros centrales hydrauliques, des panneaux solaires et des groupes électrogènes, de grosses machines vieilles et usées qui demandaient un soin constant. Aujourd'hui l'équipe de maintenance sous les ordres de Chang Yumna faisait une révision complète de la machinerie ce qui provoquerait toute la nuit un mouvement et un bruit considérable, aussi les autres équipes faisaient également un check-up complet… Dans les garages, les patrouilles et mécanos entretenaient les véhicules dont certains partiraient à l'aube pour 48 heures de recherches intensives à travers tout le territoire du gang, ils se devaient d'être parfaitement opérationnels. Tsikei, à qui Gaara avait confié la gestion des patrouilles surveillait l'avancement des préparatifs tout en aidant un mécano à changer les coupleurs à induction sur son précieux véhicule.

Dans les étages fourmillaient le reste du gang : il fallait tout nettoyer, ranger, mettre à l'abri les biens précieux, cacher les objets compromettant, les armes… et mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ce bâtiment qui ressemblait plus à l'heure actuelle à un grenier plein à craquer qu'au QG d'un éminent gang. Car des gangs il y en avait beaucoup dans la cité, la plupart composés d'une dizaine de personnes au maximum, souvent une bande de lycéens ou collégiens qui s'étaient réunis, avec ou sans leurs frères et sœurs survivants dans l'espoir de vivre un peu plus longtemps… Mais un seul vrai gang faisait la loi dans la cité, à force de batailles, de luttes sanglantes et bien souvent mortelles, le gang du sable qui regroupait les pires voyous de la cité avait imposé sa loi. Gaara avait en main tous les trafics, du trafic de pain au trafic d'armes en passant par la drogue et les voyages clandestins, il fallait passer par le gang du sable. Et pire encore que le trafic d'armes il y avait le trafic d'êtres humains, entre les réfugiés clandestins qui se retrouvent donneurs d'organes contre leur gré et les jeunes filles et garçons un brin jolis séparés de leurs familles pour être vendus comme esclaves ou prostitués, il y avait beaucoup de choses à passer sous silence dans la vie de la cité. Mais pour l'heure, nul ne pensait au malheur d'autrui, s'occupant de ses propres affaires.

Gaara avait passé sa première partie de nuit à ranger son bureau et traiter les affaires courantes, la plus importante étant bien sûr les meurtres successifs de jeunes femmes, après avoir pris le temps de boire une tasse de thé sensée le détendre, il se dirigea vers les quartiers où seraient l'Uchiwa et sa suite, dans la future chambre de celui-ci, il inspecta la pièce de fond en comble. Elle se devait en effet d'être irréprochable, puis il se glissa derrière la jeune femme qui faisait le lit, pliant soigneusement les draps afin qu'aucun défaut n'y apparaisse, d'un léger mouvement du bras, il passa sa main le long de la douce chevelure nouée en tresse. « Suis-moi » Murmura t-il avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, sûr d'être suivi, qui oserait désobéir à un ordre direct ? La suite lui donna raison et la porte se ferma sur eux sans un bruit. Une demi-heure plus tard, Gaara continuait son inspection du bâtiment et la jeune femme terminait son travail dans la chambre, cheveux défaits avant de se diriger vers la chambre suivante d'un pas rapide, rejoignant l'une de ses collègues déjà occupée à mettre de l'ordre.

Alors que l'aube pointait sur la cité, les chantiers se terminaient et chacun, sauf les sentinelles qui avaient eu du mal à dormir, gagnait avec soulagement son lit. Bien que n'ayant pratiquement pas besoin de dormir, Gaara avait imité les autres et s'était lové contre le corps chaud qui occupait déjà leur couche et s'endormit pour quelques heures tandis que la température au dehors ne cessait de croître, une journée très chaude et lourde s'annonçait, prémisse d'un violent orage.

Naruto se présenta au siège du Nickel aux alentours de deux heures du matin, la sentinelle, après avoir vérifié son identité, le laissa entrer dans le hall. Là, on l'amena au bureau de Sasuke qui, comme à son habitude, relisait les rapports de missions échouées, dans le but d'apprendre de leurs erreurs passées. Naruto entra et le serviteur referma la double porte derrière lui avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Sasuke leva à peine les yeux vers lui et lui fit un bref signe de tête afin qu'il s'assoit et patiente ; ce que Naruto fit… cinq secondes.

« Sasuke j'ai ta commande !

-Ne t'ai-je point demandé d'attendre ?

-Hey je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je pars à la recherche de Sakura ! » S'était écrié Naruto, Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel et murmura une prière inaudible.  
« Toutes les patrouilles sont à sa recherche mais aucune trace en ville, demain je me rends chez le gang du sable pour conclure une alliance et en apprendre plus, tu viens avec moi.

-Quoi ? Mais quand comptais-tu me mettre au courant ?

-Je viens de le faire, merci pour la drogue demande ton argent à Shino et va préparer tes affaires. » Et Sasuke replongea dans sa lecture sous l'œil incrédule de Naruto qui fut partagé entre la colère et la lassitude, il ne connaissait que trop bien son ami de toujours, sous ses airs de dur, il était lui aussi inquiet pour leur amie. Avec un sourire triste, Naruto fit volte face et s'en alla direction son appartement.

Pas si loin du QG du gang auquel elle appartenait, Sakura ouvrait lentement les yeux, poignets et chevilles liées à un mur par d'épaisses chaînes, les bras, jambes et torse en sang, elle s'assit avec difficulté et tenta de découvrir l'heure qu'il était, car depuis qu'on l'avait enlevée, le temps n'avait plus court, et la noirceur de sa geôle n'arrangeait rien… Avec un soupir qui lui arracha une grimace, elle essaya tant bien que mal de rassembler souvenirs et chakra, elle n'avait aucune idée quant à l'identité de ses agresseurs, elle savait juste qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Devant son incapacité à être productive, Sakura ferma les yeux et laissa des larmes couler le long de ses joues meurtries, rougies par de nombreux soufflets et gifles.

Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à sa capture, elle était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, du mauvais sexe… Ils aimaient torturer et tuer, juste pour le plaisir, un médic psychologue établirait de graves troubles remontant à l'enfance à coup sûr, mais cela n'aiderait en rien la captive, son seul espoir se résumait à son gang, en supposant qu'elle vaille le coût des recherches lancées par Sasuke, car en ces temps difficiles, le carburant, les armes, tout était hors de prix…

Exténuée par sa détention, Sakura chercha un peu de réconfort dans un sommeil agité alors qu'au dehors l'aube se levait et la délégation du gang de la feuille prenait la route, direction la cité du gang du sable.

* * *

Chapitre 4 La course du soleil

Quatre murs, de l'eau qui coulait, voici l'étendue de son horizon. Depuis ce lieu clos elle entendait bon nombre de choses, de l'activité de la centrale d'énergie deux étages plus bas à Temari dans le couloir à côté qui hurlait sur son frère qu'il était temps de reprendre une vie normale et de retourner en cours… Les cours cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était plus allée, elle n'était même plus sûre d'y être inscrite, de vouloir y retourner, et Temari qui insistait tant mais depuis l'Evènement tout était différent. Les cris de Temari s'interrompirent soudainement, un troisième individu venait de se joindre à la conversation. De sa pièce minuscule humide et chaude, elle entendait quelques bribes, apparemment Sasuke venait d'arriver en ville. Malgré la chaleur, la perspective de croiser l'homme lui donna des frissons. Aux bruits de précipitation qu'il était à présent possible d'entendre dans l'immeuble, l'arrivée de l'Uchiwa était imminente. Ayant à faire comme tous les autres, elle quitta sa rêverie et sortit de la douche à la hâte.

Il faisait décidément trop chaud dans ce pays, les nuages noirs au-dessus d'eux ne se décidant pas à relâcher la pluie bienfaisante qu'ils contenaient, la chaleur se faisait encore plus écrasante après vingt quatre heures de route, il ne fallait pourtant pas baisser la garde, l'escorte du chef du gang de la feuille était en plein territoire ennemi. A chaque coin de rue, chaque zone d'ombre, un tueur pouvait être tapi. Après avoir traversé les rues ensablées de la ville, le groupe arriva devant le bâtiment miteux qui abritait le Zinc. Deux hommes les attendaient aux portes et les ouvrirent, les laissant ainsi entrer. A l'intérieur, un comité d'accueil les attendaient et les guida vers leurs appartements afin qu'ils puissent se reposer, l'entrevue avec Gaara n'aurait lieu que dans quelques heures.

Après un repos bien mérité, Sasuke, accompagné de Hinata fut conduit dans une pièce nommée le salon diplomatique meublée avec les moyens du bord mais non moins confortable où l'attendait Gaara et sa compagne. Après l'installation des protagonistes dans le salon, du thé fut apporté ainsi que les divers dossiers à traiter et les portes furent fermées, les isolant pour un temps du monde. A l'extérieur, deux gardes de chaque gang avaient été postés. Une longue période de négociation débutait.

Non loin du Zinc, assis à un pupitre à moitié brûlé, Kankurô se morfondait en cours : si Temari était assignée à résidence, lui ne l'était point ; qui plus est il fallait « garder un œil sur les affaires de l'école » d'après Gaara. Autrement dit regarder et surveiller les agissements d'un millier d'adolescents ayant tous cette volonté de survie. Un même désir qui provoquait tant de comportements différents : il y avait les petits voyous qui opprimaient sans gêne les plus jeunes qu'eux, les héros qui redonnaient un peu d'espoir par leurs performances sportives ou artistiques, gagnant temporairement la protection du peuple. Les soumis, que Kankurô méprisait parmi tous car il était si différent et si proche d'eux à la fois, ces âmes qui offraient diverses faveurs contre une protection.  
Totalement soumis au bon vouloir de leurs protecteurs, leur vie était souvent plus misérable et humiliante que s'ils ne bénéficiaient d'aucune protection, mais qu'importe, leur espérance de vie moyenne était un peu plus élevée que celle des autres. Ainsi ils acceptaient tout, parce qu'ils survivaient.  
Enfin il y avait la masse, les « inconscients » comme les appelaient Kankurô, la majorité des élèves à vrai dire. Ils arrivaient en cours le matin, repartaient après les activités de l'après-midi et rentraient chez eux avant le couvre-feu. Leur vie était normale si l'on exclut les rackets réguliers, l'abscence quasi-totale de sorties hors de l'établissement scolaire et cette peur sourde qu'ils dissimulent sans cesse derrière le masque du « tout va bien ». Taux de suicide le plus élevé dans cette classe d'adolescents.

Les cours étaient dispensés par des enseignements à peine plus âgés que leurs élèves, pour cause, c'étaient les seuls ayant survécu à l'Evènement. La journée s'annonçait très longue pour Kankurô : il était en cours et aucune bande de voyous « correcte » c'est-à-dire d'un niveau de violence convenable du moins assez pour qu'il soit intéressant de cogner dessus n'était présente.

Le soleil fit sa course dans le ciel, inondant la ville de lumière avant d'aller s'éteindre à l'horizon. Mis à part quelques allées et venues pour apporter de la nourriture et des boissons, nul n'avait pénétré dans le salon ou Gaara et Sasuke discutaient activement. Les deux compagnes s'étaient éloignées des chefs un moment plus tôt, lorsqu'elles en avaient été priées de manière plus ou moins dure et échangeaient depuis des expériences et conseils pratiques de survie ce qui leur montrait bien l'homogénéité de la misère du pays.

Sur la table placée entre les deux hommes, nombre de documents étaient étalés, l'un deux étant une grande carte marquée en diverses positions et résumant les recherches effectuées pour retrouver les tueurs. Une petite dizaine de points rouge montrait l'emplacement des corps des jeunes filles assassinées…

Aucune logique ne semblait ressortir de la disposition des corps, cela semblait totalement aléatoire et pourtant il fallait trouver un lien car c'était les seules données dont ils disposaient, pas de traces sur les lieux même, indices inexistants.

« Une chose est sûre, déclara Sasuke, il y en a plusieurs…

- En effet, répondit Gaara, le corps de la deuxième fille nous prouve les données qui ressortent de la carte.

- Les contusions au niveau des ses poignets et de ses cuisses n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, deux paires de mains, au minimum deux personnes, maintenant reste à savoir s'ils ne sont que deux ou bien si c'est tout un réseau…

-Je vote pour le réseau, répondit Sasuke songeur, regarde, dit-il en pointant deux marques rouge, ces deux là sont mortes à peu près au même moment, l'une pendue au poteau où nous l'avons trouvée, l'autre le torse tranché par un couvercle de poubelle, pas de liens, juste des mains pour la tenir, elle était consciente vu l'expression de son visage post-mortem.

-Il a donc fallu deux groupes, conclue Gaara, le point obscur reste les motivations de ces individus…

-Il t'en faut ? La bêtise humaine ne suffit-elle point ?

-Pour un seul individu elle suffirait, pour un groupe organisé non.

-Alors il nous faut trouver cette raison, je te propose une équipe d'étude mixte qui va se pencher sur tout cela et des équipes de recherches à la fois pour Sakura et d'autres informations.

-Il nous faut également faire appel à tous nos indics, ajouta Gaara, pas que j'éprouve de l'intérêt pour toutes ces filles dehors mais je suis responsable des membres de mon gang, de tous.

-Même chose. Bien, constituons notre équipe… »

**Merci d'avoir lu ces chapitres.**

**Axel.**


	3. Urban dreams 5

**Titre : Urban dreams  
Auteur: Axelanderya  
Genre: Schoolfic glauque.  
Disclaimer: Le monde de Naruto est la propriété de son auteur, ceci n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Chasse à l'Homme.

Jusqu'où peut-on aller pour protéger ceux que l'on aime ? Jusqu'où peut-on aller pour se protéger ? Les limites de l'abomination sont réduites à néant lorsque la survie est en jeu.

Elle ne sait pas comment mais elle l'a fait, elle l'a tué puis s'est libérée, à présent elle est dehors dans une plaine stérile, seule… Il y a tellement d'étoiles dans le ciel. Elle ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée là, elle ignore où elle se trouve, l'endroit d'où elle vient et celui où elle va, son esprit a occulté de nombreux pans de sa mémoire afin de se protéger. Elle a oublié la torture, la souffrance et ce qu'elle a dû faire pour s'enfuir, elle ne verra pas l'homme mutilé, méconnaissable qu'elle a tué à la force de ses mâchoires Elle est libre. Elle avance en ignorant la douleur qui traverse ses pieds à chaque fois qu'elle marche sur un caillou pointu, n'ayant aucun point de repère elle suit la lune, aller dans une direction ou dans une autre quelle importance tant que le danger est derrière ? La fatigue et la fraicheur la font frissonner, sa peau sale presque entièrement nue est couverte par endroits de cicatrices récentes, tout son corps lui dit de s'arrêter, qu'il n'en peut plus mais elle doit continuer, elle le sait la chaleur arrivera avec le matin, et la mort également si elle ne trouve pas un coin d'ombre mais elle a tellement envie de vivre, pour le revoir une dernière fois. Soudain un bruit lointain rompt le silence dans lequel elle marchait, un vrombissement qui se rapproche, est-ce ses ravisseurs ? Dans le doute elle s'enfuit, jamais plus jamais elle n'y retournera. Elle sent la lumière d'un projecteur braqué sur elle et le bruit se rapproche, non elle ne peut pas, elle ne veut pas, mais son corps est si tendu qu'elle trébuche et tombe inconsciente, son cerveau a lâché lui aussi. Le véhicule s'approche d'elle, l'homme à son bord est seul mais armé, il descend et la retourne de façon à voir le visage de la jeune femme, l'incrédulité s'empare alors de lui, il est tellement surpris qu'il retourne au véhicule et attrape un rouleau de parchemin qu'il s'empresse de lire, pas de doute, c'est bien elle. Il dégaine alors son arme et regarde partout autour de lui, cela pourrait être un piège. Toujours vigilant, il met la jeune femme dans son véhicule et démarre en trombe, direction le Zinc, il n'y croit pas, il a retrouvé l'une des victimes du groupe inconnu, vivante.

Les couloirs du Zinc sont sombres et crasseux mais Hinata et Ai avaient tout de même décidé d'y faire un tour, les négociations entre Gaara et Sasuke s'éternisaient. Hinata était une invitée courtoise et polie, il était bien difficile de l'imaginer vivre dans un gang, de même pour Ai qui semblait tout sauf à sa place dans ce lieu misérable. La vie provoque de curieuses situations. Leur incohérence avec leur milieu et leur douceur avaient été des facteurs influents dans la naissance de leur amitié. Bien qu'appartenant à des gangs rivaux, elles étaient en train de construire des liens durables. Elles avaient réussi à trouver un coin paisible presque propre et loin du brouhaha incessant, Hinata évoquait ce qui faisait sa vie quotidienne depuis l'assignation à résidence.

« Sasuke a réussi à me trouver des livres, j'ignore où il les a eus mais ils me tiennent bonne compagnie, le temps paraît si long depuis que nous ne pouvons plus sortir…  
- J'avoue ressentir moi aussi ces effets de longueur, la solitude également, comme tu as pu le voir il n'y a que peu de femmes au gang du sable, de plus elles sont soit guerrières à l'image de Temari, soit sans scrupules et prêtes à tout pour avoir quelques privilèges, de vraies vipères.  
- L'envie de vivre nous pousse à bien des choses, nous-mêmes n'avons pas décidé de perdre notre dignité pour survivre ?  
- Tu penses à Sasuke et Gaara ?  
- Il y a dix mois l'aurais-tu approché d'aussi près ? »

Ai regarda Hinata droit dans les yeux et ne vit aucune insulte dans son regard, elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et soupira avant de sourire.

« Avant l'Evènement j'étais toujours le plus loin possible de lui, il me faisait peur…  
- Moi aussi, cette année je m'étais malheureusement retrouvée dans la même classe que Sasuke, je me plaçais toujours au premier rang, j'étais sûre qu'il ne s'y mettrait jamais mais un jour il est arrivé en retard et la seule place disponible était à ma table…  
- Et il s'est mis devant ? Hinata acquiesça. Et bien… C'est une chose que Gaara n'aurait jamais faite, il serait parti vers le fond et aurait fait déguerpir celui qui se trouvait à la place qu'il désirait, quoique, personne n'aurait jamais osé s'asseoir à la place de Gaara, cette situation n'arrivera jamais. »Les deux filles rirent de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'Evènement avait tellement tout chamboulé, tout détruit qu'il y avait peu matière à rire.

« C'est comme cela que Sasuke et toi vous êtes rapprochés ?  
-Oui et non, répondit Hinata, disons qu'il a remarqué que je faisais mes devoirs et a pris l'habitude de les recopier lors des cours où nous étions voisins.  
-Profiteur… »

Un remue-ménage interrompit leur discussion, plus bas, Kankûro beuglait le nom de son frère tout en transportant le corps d'une femme jeune à l'infirmerie. Les chefs de gangs se précipitèrent en bas, suivis de Ai et Hinata, le chemin de l'infirmerie était bouché mais Gaara renvoya chacun à son poste en quelques mots. Kankûro se tenait le dos contre l'un des murs de l'infirmerie observant les responsables des soins s'occuper de son butin, Sasuke et Gaara s'approchèrent, l'horreur de la vision ne provoqua aucun effet sur eux mais arracha un cri d'effroi à Hinata dont les larmes montèrent bien vite à ses yeux alors qu'elle se précipitait au chevet de la jeune femme mais elle fut retenue par deux bras puissants.

« Laisse-moi la voir ! Sasuke !  
- Ils ont besoin de place pour s'en occuper, reste-là.  
-C'est mon amie, laisse-moi la voir, Sakura ! Sakura ! »

Gaara fit signe à Ai qui était restée en retrait d'emmener Hinata, elle essaya mais Hinata était catégorique et l'on ne pouvait que la comprendre, mais l'état de Sakura était grave, très grave. A force de lutter, Hinata réussi à se dégager un petit peu et à entrevoir de plus près Sakura, la vision la cloua sur place avant qu'elle ne sursaute et ne se retourne dans les bras de Sasuke en pleurant. Alors que Ai s'approchait, Gaara saisit l'un des ses bras et l'emmena hors de pièce, laissant Sasuke veiller sur le membre de son gang.

« Ne regarde pas, lui dit-il, Kankûro, rapport dans mon bureau, maintenant. »

**

* * *

****Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.  
Axel.**


End file.
